Conference calls and meetings are common practices throughout many types of businesses all over the world. A typical conference call may include multiple telephone lines corresponding to multiple business locations. At each business location, there may be multiple speakers in the room, each contributing to the conversation. When participating in a conference call, it may be difficult to identify the person that is speaking at any given time. This is particularly true when there are a large number of call participants and when the call participants are not all familiar with one another. Additionally, there is often a wide range of volume and audio quality levels associated with various call participants and telephone lines.